You Had Me At I Hate You
by Smileyduck
Summary: Cato knew everyone but not her. She spiked his interest and he spiked her disinterest. But he was determined to change that. First fanfic so sorry if it's bad. Modern Day AU, T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Clove's POV**

I wipe the sweat from my brow_. Man, it's so hot. Only half an hour left._ I thought to myself. Sitting in the back of an ambulance, I was sweeping up glass. Lots of it, four windows worth of broken glass to be precise.

It's summer and I'm working for my dad at his mechanic's workshop. Replacing glass, fitting tires and the occasional rego check. Finishing sweeping the glass, I started to get the window ready by putting soft seal around the edges. I glance at the clock, I still have to give the windshield a wash and I only had ten minutes. Quickly putting the window in and wiping the edges, I move onto the windshield. I grab the windex and a cloth and get to work.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing outside in the heat?" I look up to see an unfamiliar blonde haired guy. "Oh, and I'm Cato by the way." he says with a smirk.

"Well Cato, this girl is working and she is late so if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to get back to work." I retort while bringing my focus back to the windshield. I see Cato smile in the corner of my eye. "I'll help then, if you're in such a rush,"

God dammit, how do I get rid of him, I think

"Sorry, I don't have any other rags," I say with a shrug. Praising myself mentally for the good excuse, I continue to wash the screen.

"That's okay," Cato starts to pull of his shirt, "I can just use this!" I can't lie he had a pretty toned stomach.

"Woah, put your shirt back on. There are children around this area!" As if on cue, a little girl walks by. She sees me and makes her way over to us. I quickly shoot Cato a "put your shirt on now!" look. He does with a millisecond to spare.

"Clove! There you are! Your dad asked if you could drop me home because mum went home sick." Scarlett informs me as I pull her close for a hug, "Oh no, you're all greasy! Anyway, will you?" I watch her examine her dress with concern.

"Don't worry, Scarls. I promise I'll wash it for you. And I'll drop you home, I'm done here." I laugh as I wipe the last strip of dirt away from the screen.

"Aw, I didn't get to help!" Cato complains probably to remind me that he's here.

"Scarlett, this is Cato. And Cato this is Scarlett. Sweetie, can you run into the clinic and tell the lady that these are the keys to the ambulance and that the job is finished?" I hand her the keys and start to pack up my stuff.

"At least let me help you with this." Cato bargains and starts grabbing all my tools and setting them next to my tool box. Since he is so persistent, I give up and let him help. Scarlett waltzes over with a lollipop in her mouth.

Closing my tool box, I chuck it in the boot and grab Scarlett's booster seat. My dad is dating Scarlett's mother so I usually end up driving her home. She is so sweet and innocent. I feel bad that they lie to her but I guess it's for the best.

"Cato," I hear her say and I know what's coming next and I don't like it, "Would you like a ride home too?"

And of course he replies, "Well, it is really hot outside. So sure!"

"Fine, hop in." I say with a growl.

Cato's POV

Clove. Petite little thing. I don't know why she caught my interest but she did.

"Where do you live?" Clove mumbles. She doesn't take her eyes off the road. In fact, if I didn't know for sure that she spoke, I wouldn't even think she knew I was here.

"Old part of town, Smith Street," Technically that's a lie, I live here in New Town about a block away. Although, my grandma lives in Old Town so I'll go visit her.

"The Starboard Side Cafe is still open! Let's get ice cream, please! Pretty please Clover!" Scar;eft yells from the back seat. Clove sighs but only loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, Clover! Let's get ice cream!" I yell in the same excited tone as Scarlett. Clove sighs once again but pulls into the front of the cafe. As soon as we enter the cafe someone runs over to Clove and pulls her into a hug.

"Clove! How did I know you'd be here tonight! Oh hello, Scarlett. Let me guess, ice cream sundae with extra chocolate sauce? Why don't you go into the kitchen and ask Prim to make you a sundae, tell her it's on the house." after pointing to the kitchen , he introduces himself "Hi, I'm Peeta, the best thing that's ever happened to my little Clover here." he extends his arm which Cato shakes.

"Cato, the second best thing that's ever happened to Clover," Cato replies.

"Get over yourselves, I'll be at the table when you two stop trying to impress each other." Clove mumbles as she rolls her eyes and walks away. My eyes follow her and I see that Scarlett was already back at the table with a massive sundae with extra sauce, I smile at the sight.

"We aren't dating, just so you know. She's single but she has been for a long time so you know, don't expect her to jump into your lap and everything," Peeta informs me, a rush of relief flies over my head.

By the time I finish my little conversation with Peeta, Scarlett has finished her ice cream and they were walking over to us. "We're done. Let's go, thanks Peeta. I'll drop by tomorrow to do the regs on your car, 12ish?" Clove says holding Scarlett's hand..

"Great! We close at 12 for lunch break so you can do it then. Bye Scarlett!" Peeta waves as we leave.

Within minutes we are at my Grandma's house. "Bye Clover! Bye Scarlett!" I tease as I walk up the path to the front door.

I hear them drive off and I go inside. I go and lie down as I try to figure what attracts me to Clove but to no avail so I just decide to go to sleep instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'd just like to say thanks to a couple of people such as**

**LongLoreLover: Thanks! You were my first feedback! I appreciate it so much :)**

**Guest: Hope you like this chapter!**

**OdairBear: Thanks, I love all of your stories**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Thanks! My dad is actually a mechanic and I do help him so that's why it's so detailed. Btw I LOVE Coffee and Pens!**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses: I LOVE YOU! I can't believe you reviewed, followed, subscribed, favourited this story and favourited me! That literally made my day :) I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Please review if you feel like it, I promise I'll reply. Any questions can just be messaged to my account. Thanks for taking the time to read my story :)**

**P.S I don't own the hunger games and there is a minor swear word in this chapter**

Chapter Two

Clove's POV

The day flies by in a blur, the same as yesterday. After seven windows, three rego checks and putting in a new battery, it was time to head to Peeta's. Once I pull up to the café , Peeta walks over and hands me the key to his Range Rover.

"There's a party tomorrow at Katniss' house. Everyone's invited but the gruesome twosome so it should be awesome. We were thinking that we could all just stay at Finn's for the night since it's just next door. So pack an overnight bag. Be there at 7, okay?" Peeta tells me rather than asks but before I can reply I hear a semi-familiar voice behind me.

"Everyone? Cool, I can't wait! 7 did you say?" I turn around to see none other than the famous Cato himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask in annoyance but I'm not that surprised.

"I must have left my phone in your car yesterday, I just came to get it." Cato says matter of factly. I groan but put down the rego sheet that I was filling out and walk over to my car. "Take a look then," I say as I open the passenger door for him. He grabs it immediately and I lock the car again. I look back to Peeta's car only to see he's wandered off, presumably to have his lunch

"Thanks," Cato says while we walk back to Peeta's car, "So...what do you think about dinner?"

"I think it is a meal usually eaten in the later half of the day. Usually consists off meat and vegetables and can have one to four courses. Personally it is not my favourite meal of the day but it is still as important as all the others." I answer innocently and bat my eyelashes as I finish writing up the form._ I have a feeling that this is probably the reason why Peeta left us alone, you know the bro code and stuff._ I think to my self.

"Aren't you just hilarious!" He replies in a sarcastic tone.

I give him a fake smile and get back to my notes only to notice I had made a mistake. "You should really stop disturbing me at work. I'm never going to get any work done because I'm _soooo_ distracted by how hot you are!" I throw him a girly giggle to match my fake smile. Correcting my mistake and putting the hood down, I head over to the front of the café. "PEETA!" I yell as I pound at the café door. He opens the door and we wave and part ways once I give him back the keys.

"Then let me disturb you when you're not a work. At, say, dinner? You know you want to." Cato says rather than asks with all the confidence in the world. I don't know why though, it's not like I have shown any interest to him. Or have I? Anyway it doesn't matter because I don't like him with his stupid attitude and cocky smile.

"I already have plans that night," I 'let him down easy' as I walk over to the car and get in the driver's seat.

"Oh come on, I didn't even say what night. Just imagine it, You and I sitting at a table in candlelight with fancy food. Hell, I'll even pay," Cato replies and its clear he's not taking no for an answer which is fine by me because I'm not taking yes for an answer. **(AN: I hope that makes sense, sorry it if doesn't)**

"Excuse me while I puke," I bend over and make vomiting noises, "Sorry, what were you saying?" I start up the car and turn on the radio. Cato says something but I turn the radio up really loud and yell "SORRY I CAN"T HEAR YOU! THE RADIO!" as I point to the radio and drive away.

Cato's POV

I watch as she drives off and promise to myself that I will get her to go out with me. I don't know how or when but I will, I know that much for sure.

I pull out my phone and call my mother, "Hi Mum, I'm going to a party tomorrow and I'm going to the mall to get some clothes, can you ask Ciara if she wants to come with me? She does, thanks. I'll come pick her up in a minute." I hang up and start driving to my mother's place. It's been pretty awkward lately maybe it's because she slapped me and called me "an ungrateful little shit". I haven't talked to her in person since last week when I moved out. I'm just staying in a hotel for a little bit. I hate being away from my little sister, I don't like the way mother treats her. She yells too much, smokes too much, drinks too much. I hate her.

I pull up and enter the house. Mother's sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, she looks at me with a bit of hope, as if we were going to talk and fix everything and go to the beach and have a movie moment. But I won't and I don't, I pick Ciara up and I'm out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Catocatocatocatocato!" Ciara yells as I strap her in to the car. "Icecreamicecreamicecreamicecream!" I laugh at her adorable chant.

"Oh, is that what we're doing, huh? Okay then, start thinking about what flavour you want"

When arrive at the mall, I get a shopping trolley and put Ciara in the baby seat. I start making our way over to the ice cream shop but before we can even get there, Ciara changes her mind "COCOCOCO!" I hear her yell and I know that something caught her attention. I look over into the direction she was pointing at with her chubby little fingers. An indoor playground.

"Okay, you play and I'll go get the ice cream. I promise I be right back as soon as I can," I put her into the play ground.

"One chocolate with chocolate sauce with chocolate sprinkles and one cookies and cream," I order at the ice cream place.

"You're not gonna buy me one, sweetie?"

I turn around to see the eyes of...


	3. Chapter 3

**150 VIEWS! OMG OMG I can't believe it! **

**Tajmina: Thank you so much for following and favouriting! It means so much to me :)**

**PrincessLollypop90210: Thank you for following :) I hope you like this chapter**

**Clato and Everlark: Thank for following and favouriting! PS I love your username **

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Loved the new chap of Coffee and Pens, they are just adorable. I'm glad I made laugh because I feel like you're a celebrity :P There will be a bit more of Cato's past and his emotions! Hope you like this chapter**

**Guest: NOPE! Someone that you won't expect, probably because you don't they exist.**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses: DUN DUN IT IS. . . . . .**

**Compelliq: I'm glad you do!**

**Don't own anything and there is a fair bit of swearing in this chapter.**

**Without further a due, I present to you chapter 3 *Bows and pulls the curtain up***

**Cato's POV **

"Sarah," I growl as I turn around and see her ugly face, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Ice cream, isn't it obvious? Why don't you buy one after all, your mum owes me some payment for my stuff. Remember?" The old hag says and bates her lashes and I pretty sure that half of them fall out as she does so.

"You mean for your drugs? Which was it Meth or Marijuana? Well either way, I flushed them down the toliet. I owe you nothing! After all, you did get my mother addicted to drugs!" I reply with the same tone she used but three times as loud.

"Really? Maybe you don't but maybe Ciara over there wants to help me out." She points to Ciara on the playground and lose.

I punched that bitch in the face.

It was the most satisfactory thing I have ever done.

Clove's POV

Something glints in the rear view mirror that catches my attention. I look at the passengers seat and see yet another of Cato's possessions.

His watch.

I moan and get my phone out to call Peeta. "Hey Peeta, did you talk to Cato after I left? I need to give him his watch. Yeah, he left it in my car." I tell Peeta. I think it's better that I give Cato his watch back when I'm not working because I can just see him stalking me to another job and distracting me there.

"I heard on the phone with someone, saying ask them if they want to go to the mall for ice cream," Peeta replies which actually helps me. I say goodbye to Peeta and make my way to the mall.

I grab Cato's watch and walk inside the mall just in time to see him punch an old lady in the face.

Cato's POV

I crouch down to the fall so I'm centimetres away from her face, "If you EVER touch Ciara, I show you how hard I can really punch. Oh and here's your ice-cream," I threaten and dump my ice cream on her head, "Hope you like cookies and cream!"

I start walking over to the play pen and feel so relieved that Ciara was there instead of in the line with me, I pray that she didn't see that. "Here you go, chocolate with extra chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles," I smile and give her the ice cream but in reply I hear her scream.

"COCOCO HURT" It takes my a second to realise what she means but then I look down at my hand and see it covered in blood. I am about to reply before I hear the gate for the play pen slam shut and I see Clove rushing towards me. She kneels down next to me and wipes an area of my knuckle clean with her shirt. "See Coco is okay," She tells Ciara as she kisses the spot on my hand she cleaned. Ciara sees this and kisses the area to before calming down and eats her ice cream.

"Come on, we are going to help get Coco clean, You want to help?" Ciara nods excitedly to Clove's offer.

Clove helps me up and the three of us walk over to the bathrooms. We go into room where you are meant to change babies nappies. Clove lifts Ciara up onto the baby table and walks me over to the sink.

"You are an idiot, you know that. You're a strong idiot, but you're an idiot none the less." She says as she cleans my hand with the wet wipes and pulls out a first aid kit from beside the toilet.

"I know I am, I just couldn't help it. Anyway how did you know all this stuff is in here?" I wince in pain as she wipes over the actual cut itself.

"Because I did the exact same thing a year ago." She replies with a cheeky smile.

"OH! Who's the idiot now? Huh, Clove?" I laugh as I picture Clove punching someone in the face.

"I guess we both are, then." I think this is the first genuine smile I have received from Clove. She just looks so pretty when she does it. I wish I could make her smile more often.

"We can be idiots together," I like the idea of that. I like that idea very much.

Clove gives me an unsure smile and turns to Ciara, "All clean!" Pointing at my hand.

Ciara holds up the cup that used contain ice cream to show us and says "All clean!"

Clove's POV

I walk them out to the car when I realise that Cato can't drive because of his hand.

"No, trust I can it will be okay. It's fine," He says

"No, it won't. If you clench your fist, it will split the skin and open the wound even more,"

"How will you get home?"

"I'll walk. This city isn't that big, you know,"

"Is this little Clover worrying about me? If so, I like it,"

"I'm driving you home and that final," I reply ending the conversation.

I start driving down the main road and turn on the radio for Ciara but instead a children's nursery rhymes cd. I shoot Cato a look that says "really?"

Cato ignores my look and says "Marilyn street," I assume that is address

Cato POV

We pull up to my mother's house. It;s funny how only a week ago I would have called it my house. Now the only reason I would go in there would be to see Ciara or, in this case, dropping her off.

"Can you do me a favour, Clove? Just walk Ciara to the door and knock on it?" I ask knowing that if my mother saw my fist she would get all motherly and start crying. Not the I care about her feelings anymore, I just don't want to have to put up with it.

I guess Clove understands because she nods silently and walks Ciara to the door. My mother opens the door and has another sad look on her face. Clove gets back in the car and asks "Where to?" I give her the address for the hotel I'm staying but I must of said it in an uneasy tone because Clove looks at me and says "Are you okay?"

"I just don't want to be alone right now," I figure there's no point in lying to her, she would see straight through me.

"Look, I only have one more job for today that would take 20 minutes and then I can take you to the emergency centre. I don't really trust my wrapping," She offers pointing at my hand with her last sentence.

"Sure," I reply as Clove drives off again.

**Sorry for the horrible ending. **

**I know this is a stupid thing to ask but what is the difference between views and visitors? I'm new to fanfiction, sorry ^-^**

**Anyway please review, it means the world to me and it inspires me to write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clairdycat10: Thank you so much for following**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Aww thank you. I'll just assume that's what it means. I'm glad you liked the chapter, this one is just a filler chapter so it's quite small and not very detailed. But the next chapter is a long one. I CAN'T WAIT FOR COFFEE AND PENS!.**

**Guest: She is about 45 but because of the drugs she looks really old. That will be clarified in the next chapter.**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses: Now we will never know! :P**

**Saphirabrightscale: Thanks for adding me to your Author subscription, favorited and followed. PS I like your pen name**

**Cato's POV**

"Hey! Wake up! Cato! COCOCO!"

I wake up to the sound of what I thought was my little sister but as I look around for her, I see Clove instead.

She laughs and says "I thought that would wake you up. I finished my job and we're at the emergency centre. Come on, I already talked to the lady so we can go straight in."

I undo my seat belt and looks at the clock realises that he had fallen asleep a half hour ago. I follow Clove inside and noticed the grease and oil all over Clove's arms. I smirk to himself, I love how she doesn't mind getting dirty. Most of the girls I know would mind.

We were in and out of the emergency centre within minutes. The car ride was awkward for a minute or two until Clove said "Trade war stories?"

I knew what she was asking, she was asking about what happened at the mall. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it but Clove offered up her's first.

"Last year, I was dating a guy. We were perfect together, he was perfect. Two months of the best relationship I've ever had. Then one day, we had a fight and he got mad. Really mad. He hit me. The next day, he apologised. He even told me he loved me. But a month later, it happened again. Then it was weekly, then daily. We were at the mall once, he was talking to a friend when called me over. As I was being introduced, I moved my fringe back, exposing a cut I got from him. His friend worked out what happened. He started to hit me while we were in the mall. But I cracked, I hit him. I beat him for 10 minutes until he was just an unconscious pile of shit. I broke my wrist and that's how I knew where the first aid kit was."

I look over to Clove and see that she is focusing hard on the road. It's obviously a touchy subject still.

"You don't have to tell me today but maybe another day." She says as she pulls up to the front of my hotel.

"Thanks for today. Thank you for everything. I just don't know how to thank you." I say trying to express my thanks.

Clove shrugs it off, "It's okay. I got to go."

She parked my car and started walking down the road.

**Sorry it's short, it's just a filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer because it's the party scene.**

**And I hate to do this to you but… I will update after 5 more reviews. So start reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Odairbear: Thanks, I thought it was cute too :)**

**Tajmina: Your wish is my command**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Oh no! I hope you're feeling better :)**

**Guest: Yeah.. this chapter isn't...Like at all...Whoopsie :)**

***Swearing**

**Chapter Five**

**Clove's POV**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. I scolded myself.

_Why on earth would I tell him that?_ I wipe my tears away and tell myself_ This is the last time you cry about him. Ever._

I walk through my front door only to be greeted by little Scarlett. "Hey Clover!" I greet her back and wonder why she is here but I decide against asking, knowing that it probably has something to with our parents and a secret date.

"Sleepover night?" I ask her as I put my bag down on the kitchen bench. Grabbing a plate and a mandarin, I take a seat at the table where Scarlett is standing by.

"Yep! And tomorrow as well. Our parents have gone on a weekend get away." She replies and we share a smile. _Of course she knew, she's not an idiot._ I think to myself.

Her face shows unsureness before she continues, "However, um, there is something I wanted to go to tomorrow night. A sleepover. But my mother didn't exactly say I could go, if you understand what I mean,"

I laugh and say "Don't worry, you can go and I'll tell your mum you were here," I put the skin of the mandarin in the bin. "Come on, let's watch a movie," I turn on the tv and we settle into the couch. Within the hour, we both fall asleep and don't wake up until the next day.

**Cato's POV**

"You stupid son of a bitch! You killed her, you little piece of shit. I hate you! Get out here and face me! If you have the balls to punch her,then you have the balls to fucking come out here!"

I wake to the sounds of rage from outside my door. I look around and realize that I'm on the floor. The Smirnoff bottles scattered around the room bring me back to the memories of last night. The yelling at the door continues and once I realize that it's my mother going on about Sarah, I block them out. She has enough energy to go on for hours, so I will go out once I'm ready.

Seventeen bottles, I count. I'm surprised that I can even see straight. After a minute of taking in my surroundings, I decide it's been long enough. I open the door and hear my mother raise her volume now that she realizes that she has my attention.

"You are a murderer. MURDERER! Sarah is fucking dead! I always your meathead would get you into some deep shit, but never this fucking bad! I am ashamed that I have to call you my son!" She yells in my face. I let her go on for a while with no emotion on my face because she expects me to break. But I'm not going to. I'm going to break her. I'm going to show her what a horrible mother she has been.

It's time to put her back in her place. And she is going to stay there.

**Clove's POV**

My phone rings next to my head. I look around and see Scarlett there. I quickly answer the phone, hoping I didn't wake her up.

"Hello? Cato? Wait slow down, you need what? Calm down. No, I will do it. I'll met you there. Okay. Bye."

I write a note for Scarlett, grab my keys and I'm out the door in seconds.

_What shit are you in now, Cato?_

**Cato's POV**

My mother looks at me with a half-satisfied smile. That's cute, she thinks she won. She may want to rethink that.

"You know what got me in this deep shit? You did. Do you know why? Because you are the worst fucking mother on the planet. Because you haven't been sober or not doped up on drugs for the past three months. Because you don't take care of Ciara. Because you hit me. How shit of a mother do you have to be to slap your child. YOUR OWN CHILD! THE PERSON YOU BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD, THE ONE YOUR SUPPOSED TO PROTECT, NOT HURT. But do you know what what really makes you a bad mother? The fact that you are here yelling at me for getting rid of the person, other than you, that would hurt this family." I start to lower my voice, showing her that I'm completely in control. That she can't crack me. I see her lips breath out a silent no. And that just fuels me more.

"That's fucking right! She threatened to hurt me. She threatened to hurt Ciara! How the fuck can you let that happen? Oh wait, I know why. Because you were so drugged out that you didn't even notice that you haven't been able to pay for your shitty little drugs. I'VE BEEN PAYING FOR THEM SO THAT SARAH DIDN'T TAKE A FUCKING KNIFE TO CIARA'S THROAT. But you know what, there's is only so much money I can make. Take a guess of how much you owe Sarah. I fucking dare you!" I yell in her face.

Watching the terror on her face as she realises that she doesn't even remember the past three months. A silent tear rolls down her cheek and I know I won. I lean in and whisper "Thirty-fucking-thousand dollars! You think I'm a piece of shit? I would take a look at myself."

With that I walk away. Not knowing what to do, I call Clove. As it turns out, I know exactly what to do.

**Clove's POV**

I pull up to Cato's hotel and turn around in my seat. "Ciara, I want you to wait here and I'll be back in a minute. Okay?" I tell her and get out of the car once I see her nod. I starting walking in the direction of reception but something flies past me and I scream. It's a suitcase. I look up to see where it came from and I pray it's not who I think it's from. But it is.

Cato jumps off the balcony on the first floor and lands about two meters away from me, a meter away from the suitcase.

"Cato, what is this? What are you doing? Answer me! What on earth is happening?" I ask frantically.

He starts walking over to the car but I stop him. " No. You answer me or we don't leave." After a moment of silence, I decide he isn't going to tell me. So I continue.

"I can't do this. For all I know, everything you're doing is illegal. I watched you beat up a woman yesterday! Now what? Sneaking out of a hotel. I'm really sorry. But I just can't." I walk over to the car and open Ciara's door and let her out. She runs straight to Cato, who is still silent. He picks her up and looks at me. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's shocked. I am too, if I 'm being honest but this is just getting out of control. I mouth "Sorry" as I get in my car and drive away.

**Cato's POV**

I can't believe she left but in some way I respect her for doing it. I don't want her to be in the middle of this shit. We get in my car and go to the only place I can think of.

**Clove's POV**

When I get home, Scarlett's awake and eating cereal. She immediately sees my distraught face, but she ignores it because she knows me. I smile and tell her "You're my favourite eight year old, you know that right?" She smiles back, showing me her acknowledgement. "I have a party to go to at 7. Are you all packed for your sleepover?" I ask and am happily surprised by the answer.

"Yeah. actually I was thinking of heading other now. It's her birthday party, so I'm helping her get ready." She says matter of factly. I love having Scarlett around but I really need some alone time right now.

"I'll drive you," I reply and grab my keys for the second time today.

**Hey guys, so I didn't get the amount of reviews I had hoped for but I figured if I don't update soon, I will literally forget about the story. I'm posting two chapters right now because it's the first time that I have actually been in the mood for writing. So by the time you read this, the next one will be up (I hope). I probably could have made them into one chapter but I want it to be two chapters so it is! Pretty please let me know what you think of this chapter. Let me know if you think it was a bit to dark. Tell me if there weren't enough clowns, butterflies or unicorns.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After dropping Scarlett at her friends house, I drive home and go straight to bed. Putting "Summertime Sadness" By Lana Del Rey on my phone, I plug my headphones in and drown out any noise for the next 5 hours.

* * *

I get a call. It's Johanna, one of my two best friends. "Heyy gurllll! Whatchu doin?"

"I want to get drunk." I state plainly but apparently it's effective.

"I'm on my way," I hear on the other side of the line before it goes flat.

Johanna, true to her word, was here in about 6 minutes. She knew exactly what I wanted. She brought all my friends, well the girls anyway. Johanna, Katniss, Annie, Glimmer and Jackie walk through my front door holding about a million different things.

Glimmer announces her presence by yelling "Party starts in 3 hours! Annie, set up the hair station in that corner and Katniss, get the make up station set up over there." I chuckle to myself, only Glimmer would get away with saying that. Immediately, my girls have made me feel better.

"Yeah, you guys do that and Clove and I will get the party started in this corner," Johanna mocks Glimmer. She walks over to me puts a shot glass in front of me and pours me a vodka shot which I drink before you could say "Fuck, that's fast"

"ANOTHER!" I demand and yet again she pours me a shot. Jackie sets down six dresses on the bed. Katniss sees one of the dresses, picks it up to show me, "I got you a dress, Clove! I saw it and immediately thought of you! So I got it! You like?" She asks as she turns the dress around showing me the amazing back. I can't help but nod. The dress it's self is pretty but it has a look to it that says "I and only I can pull this dress off,"

It's a beautiful black, skin tight cocktail dress. It has sleeves but they are see-through. In fact lots of the dress is see-through. I like it when it's see-through because it makes it seems like I have something to hide. Like all the other girls have their cleavage but I have nothing so this is my sort of way to by sexy. I look at the others and say "We are going to be some hot bitches!" Everyone cheers and Johanna pours shot for all of us.

20 minutes to the party and we are all doing last minute checks. We go in two cars, Glimmers and Jackie. I plug my phone into the speakers and play Lana Del Rey's "This is What Makes Us Girls" Even from inside Johanna's car, I can hear the other girls singing along in Glimmer's a little way down the road.

Honestly, I don't remember when we got there but I remember making out with like 3 guys before Finnick drags me away from the dance floor and all the horny boys. I wave and give them a wink as I saunter away, following Finnick. Only after I leave the dance floor do I realise how big Katniss' house is. I wonder how the party was already started when we got here, I mean Katniss was with us. But I shrug it off mainly because I'm 56% sure I'm drunk. "Wherrrrr we gogo?" I incoherently slur. I think Finnick replied but the music's to loud.

We are about to turn into a room when I see someone who I presume is looking for me. I let go of Finnick's hand and make my way over to him.

"Am I really drunk or are you Cato?"

* * *

**The party scene will continue in the next chapter and I'll try and describe stuff a bit more but it's 3 in the morning and I'm feeling okay about this chapter. I'll put the dress links at the bottom.**

**Please review, follow or favourite. It means the world to me :)**

**Here are the dresses:**

**CLOVE: ?br=f21&category=dress_little-black-dresses&productid=2000050939&SizeChart=**

**ANNIE: ?br=f21&category=dress_evening_cocktail&productid=2025085957&SizeChart=**

**JOHANNA: ?BR=f21&Category=dress_high-low-dresses&ProductID=2079974972&VariantID=**

**GLIMMER: ?br=f21&category=dress_mini-dresses&productid=2000128291&SizeChart=**

**JACKIE: . (blue)**

**KATNISS: store/product/68361/red-one-shoulder-long-sleeve-l ace-dress**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Clove's POV**

_"Am I really drunk or are you Cato?"_

Cato looks at me as if he is unsure of what to say next. After a minute he grabs my hand as if to pull me somewhere, but I withdraw my hand. "No, Cato you pissed me off when we first met and that's perfectly fine by me. But I don't think I can be apart of your life. I mean, in the past day you had me pick a kid, which I know is kidnapping whether or not your her brother, and you snuck out of a hotel. I'm scared Cato. I'm scared when I around you." I say on the verge of tears.

Cato stays silent and yet again grabs my. He pulls me away from the dance floor before I can even speak.

He pulls me into a room and seats my down on the bed. Cato seats opposite from me on the bed. "About a year ago…"

**Cato's POV**

I drag her into the closest room I can find and I tell her. I tell her everything. The whole ugly truth. How Sarah got my mum addicted to drugs. How my own mother hit me. What my mother did this morning.

I finish my sad story and take a deep breath, waiting for her reaction. "So Sarah is that old lady?" She asks and I almost laugh. After all that, she choses to ask that.

"Well, Sarah is actually like 47 but she looks older because of the drugs. She used to run one of the biggest drug rings in New York before she stabbed her husband while being high. After 10 years in jail, she went back to start it up again but everyone had already forgotten about her. So she moved back here, got a couple of people hooked and she's been making her money that way for a year." I answer her question with a little bit of extra information. (AN: There you go, guest.)

Someone opens the door, "Clove! I've been looking for you everywhere. Sorry to interrupt, man. Clove, go to the games room once you're done here." He tells Clove, I assume she knows him and what he meant by that. She looks at him as if to process a reply then she says, "I'm coming, Finnick. I'll be there in a minute." She turns to me and gives me a look that says "Anything else?" I'm about to reply when the door closes again. Now that it's shut, I can say what I really want to say.

"I'm leaving. I moving to Washington with my aunt."

**Clove's POV**

I am so glad I'm drunk, otherwise I think I would burst into tears. There are just so many emotions going through my head. I know I should tell Cato this but I can't. I know I should say goodbye but I can't. I know I should at least tell him something but I just can't.

So I do the thing I have always done.

I run.

**Sorry for two short chapters in a row but I was thinking about this story and I just realised that it is EXTREMELY dark and sad. So basically the is going in the opposite direction I am aiming for. But I am determined to continue it so I won't be ending it. I'll update within the next couple of days and that chapter will start with it being 3 months later and that chapter will be a tiny bit dark and then it will be nice and bright. Did anyone actually like the dark and sad theme tho? If you did let me know. But if you agree that it should be brighter, let me know as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**C Chapter Eight**

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I honestly didn't expect it to. I got back from holidays so everything should be more consistent. I'd like to thank to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, and followed. I wish more people would review though :( Anyway without further a due.**

**Clove's POV **

I look at the calendar on the wall. It's been exactly a month since Cato left. It took longer than I thought it would for his mother to realise Ciara was missing. It was all over the news, becoming the biggest thing that happened in this town in decades. Everyone got interviewed: the receptionist from the hotel, other hotel guests, teachers and everyone at the party. Obviously I got interviewed as well but it didn't even last five minutes and I'll admit that I may not be the best person to interview.

_I walk into the police's interview room, it was colder than I expected. I take a seat across from a butch male officer, who presses play on a recording device before setting it down on the steel table. "Clove Masterson, is that your name?" He asks with a voice that matches his profile exactly, deep and loud. I roll my eyes before giving him a deadly glare._

_"Sir, with all due respect, if this is how this interview is going to go, then I would suggest you run out onto the street because you will probably get more answers out of that then you will here. Look, I know that you know my name. I even know that you think I helped Cato Jones kidnap his younger sister Ciara Jones. But I didn't and he didn't, understand? Now if you really want to move forward in this investigation, I would give Miss Jones a drug test. I bet you didn't know that, now did you? God, you guys are useless!" I say as I walk out of the room._

I was so confident then because I thought I got away with. Only because I thought every word I said was true. But that was a month ago and I'm starting to rethink what I did.

Did I kidnap a poor innocent child?

Is Cato really the bad guy here?

What the fuck is happening?

My thoughts get distracted as the TV changes from the boring nature scenes floating across the screen to a BREAKING NEWS banner flashing in bright red.

"After looking for Cato Jones over the past month, the police have found Mr Jones in Washington. Cato Jones is Mary Jones' son. However neither of the Jones have been entered into the police records. Neither of them even have birth certificates. He was supposedly living with his aunt in her house. Ciara, his younger sister, and his aunt were nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, upon arrival, the police officers realize that Cato is dead. An autopsy report shows that a drug overdose is the cause of death, the police have found no other drugs in the apartment though. Police are now searching for his Aunt, Clarissa Jones in hopes that she has Ciara. After a month, all tracks are being dead ends." I hear the perky blonde reporter say. I don't believe it.

It doesn't feel real. He doesn't seem dead. This all just feels like a stupid joke.

But as much as every part of my being is in denial, I know it's true. The police don't get these things wrong, especially not on such a big case. And Cato did say that he took his mother's drugs from her. He would never do them for fun, though. That's not the Cato I know.

And that's when it hits me, I don't know him. For all I know, he could have been lying between his teeth. It was probably easy. He probably laughed at how stupid I was. Ciara might not even be his sister. He probably thought it was fun. He probably chose the closest person he could find to use. And I'm just so lucky that that happened to be me.

It just doesn't feel real. He can't be dead. He is going to knock on my window with that stupid grin of his and tell me that he left something here.

Someone knocks on my front door and I stand up to get it. It's probably some reporter asking my opinion or something. I'm surprised I can even comprehend anything right now.

As I open the door, I think to myself, He is just going to show up. He is going to tell me that he faked his death and that Ciara's alright and everything's okay.

I only realise how right I am as I see who's at the door.

Cato.

**Ta da! I hope it was okay, I know it was a bit fast paced but I needed it to be so I can continue with the story. Let me know if it was horrible or if it was decent or even actually good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope none of you guys were confuzzled by the last chapter, but if you were, this will probably clear that up. As always thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! It means the world to me.**

**Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games, just my ideas.**

**Cato's POV **

I don't how I expected her to react but her reaction surprised me. She spread the door wider and gestured for me to come in, I do so silently. As soon I as walk in, I notice that my face is all over her t.v with the title "TEEN, ACCUSED OF KIDNAPING, KILLS HIMSELF," Instead of asking me about it, like every sane person would, Clove just switches the television off and continues walking down the hall. All the while, I find myself following her with a, assumably stupid, strange look on my face.

_Why in the world wouldn't she ask me?_

_Does she even care?_

_Then why she watching me on the news? _

I shake my head as if to clear the thoughts that are fogging up my brain. I have too much to worry about right now.

_Then why is Clove on my mind?_

Pushing away all these stupid thoughts, I focus my eyes on Clove. I realise that she has lead me to a spare bedroom, a towel in her hand. "You can stay here for tonight. My dad gets back tomorrow morning at 12, I expect you'll be gone by then?" She says rather than ask. The tone in her voice confirms that it wasn't a question.

I nod and take the towel from her outstretched hand as I walk into the room. I turn around to thank her and I see she's already gone. I ponder whether I should go after her but the sound of a door locking down the hall answers my question for me.

_Great, she hates me._

_Then would she let you stay here?_

_It's only for the night. I remind myself._

With a sigh, I walk over to a door in the corner of the room and open it, assuming it was a bathroom. I was correct though a part of me wished I wasn't. That it was a door that lead to Clove's room, even though she probably would have locked the door if that were the case. I realise that the towel was for me to have a shower with. After a moments thought, I decide to take Clove's silent advice. I strip down to nothing and look at my self in the mirror. I've gained weight over the past couple of weeks, well not weight per say, more like muscle. After all, I was staying with my aunt at her gym in Washington. i swear some days I would spend like eight hour there. Other than that I found my body's the same but as I turn around, I remember that I'm wrong. My hands crawl around my sides to my left hipbone where "2008 - Happiness" is tattooed in an elegant font. All of a sudden, a wave of sleepiness washes over me. So I put my clothes back on and ditch any thought of having a shower as I crawl into bed.

**Clove's POV**

Shit! I think as I try to sit up in my bed but I find that I can't without a killer headache engulfing my brain. Searching my mind to find a reason for this, I see the eight tequila glasses on the desk and I remember what happened last night.

_"What the fuck? What the actual fuck? What on earth is he doing here? What on earth doing alive? Fuck Cato, why do you have to bring so much trouble!" I think out loud I know that I did the right thing lying to him about my dad come back tomorrow, he was coming back in a month. My dad is on his honeymoon with Serena, Scarlett's mother. They got married two weeks ago after finally telling Scarlett. I slam the door to my room to make sure Cato knows that I don't want company. With nothing better to do, I resort to plan B. I grab eight shot glasses from underneath the bed. _

_Okay the eight step plan, what was it again? Oh that's right!_

_Step one: Have a shot_

_Step two: Have a shot_

_Step three: Have a shot_

_Step four: Have a shot_

_Step five: Have a shot_

_Step six: Have a shot_

_Step seven: Have a shot_

_Step eight: Have a shot_

_Then the rest of the night rolls into a blur._

**Sorry it's short! Sorry for the time it took to post! I promise chapter 10 (yay ten) will be posted quicker. Anyway if you liked it , let me know in a review. If you didn't, let me know in a review. Loved it? Favourite this story! Love me? Favourite me as an author.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They really keep my going. I hope that those how reviewed are still reading and that you like this chapter!**

**Clove's POV**

Still clutching my head, I stumble out of my room into the kitchen looking for an aspirin. The time on the microwave told me it was 5:23 and for god's sake, I was hoping it was AM. I grab a bottle of aspirin and somehow manage to set myself on the barstool which I fall off of when someone behind me clears their throat.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Clove! I was just… are you hungover?" Cato nervously rambles on as he helps me back on my chair. I shake the bottle was if to say yes but end up cringing at the loud noise of the pills hitting the hard plastic.

"Why are you up so early? The suns not even up yet," I groan and lean against the bench whilst closing me eyes. Rustling and shutting noises find my ears but my eyes are too heavy to open and find out. My head pounds and I try to concentrate by counting the pounds. After about ten pounds, I realise what a stupid fucking idea that is so I stop.

"I um… wanted to leave before you woke up but obviously you had the same idea. Here, drink this," He replies passing me a bottle of water. My brain tries to process this information but in all honesty I can't be fucked. I pretty sure I incoherently mumble a thanks even though he probably didn't hear. Throwing my head back to swallow the tablet, my balance is thrown off and yet again, I'm falling.

And yet again, he caught me.

**Cato's POV **

Almost on reflex, I catch Clove in my arms again.

She is so small and fragile that I just want to lock her away and stop anything from hurting her. I wonder what happened after I left. Did I hurt her? Well, I can't tell, I mean after all she didn't sell me out when the police asked her. She broke the law doing that, she broke the law for me. Does she care about me? Come on Cato, get a grip. You knew her for what a week and then disappeared for a month. The only reason she remembers you name is because she probably saw all over the tv for the past month.

Realising that she's been in my arms for ages now, so I push her back up on her chair and almost freak out for a second when she doesn't move but then a murmur that slips out of her reassures me.

"Make me breakfast," She mumbles and gives a hand a flick. I stare at her in confusion and my silence makes that clear to her. "You stayed in my house, it's the least you can do," she explains before continuing "Plus, I can't remember where the stove is,"

I have a small chuckle before moving over to the stove and starting to cook.

After about fifteen minutes, I serve Clove a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and baked beans. The hungover Clove had fallen asleep on the counter, who is then woken up as I place the ceramic bowl on the bench. She scoffed down food just like any typical hungover person.

"So where are you heading?" She asks in-between mouthfuls. The food must be starting to cure her hangover since she can speak as impeccably as always.

"I don't know, I mean like I can't go back to DC. So I guess I'll just lay low somewhere," I answer, eating a piece of bacon that I left for myself, knowing Clove was going to devour all of the food and there would be none left for me. For a minute or two, it was silent except for the sound of Clove's fork scraping at the plate. Eventually she finishes, I can feel hear her look at me. She wants to ask me something and I know exactly what she wants to ask. I look up and see her returning stare, contemplating whether she should ask. And she does.

"Where is she, Cato?" She whispers gingerly.

"She's okay. Ciara's with some family." Is all I say. But it must be enough for her considering she says no more. I look at the clock and read the time. 6:17._ I just spent an hour with Clove. I didn't realise how much I missed her. Isn't it ridiculous that I feel this close to her even I probably spent less than 24 hours with her. _

"Well, I should probably get going. Sun's coming up," I inform her, knowing if I stay any longer, I won't be able to leave.

She nods and walks me over to the door. I open the door and turn to say goodbye to Clove. Instead of her normal bright eyes, I see a horrified look in them. As I go to wonder why, a sharp pain shots through my stomach and blood stains my shirt. Spots appear before my eyes just before the whole world goes black.

**I AM SO SORRY! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS? IT'S LIKE I JUST HAVE TO KILL HIM EVERY CHAPTER! But I swear it's not what hyou expect! See you guys next week ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**C Chapter Eleven**

**So I felt bad leaving you guys on a cliff hanger so I started to write this straight away but I don't know how long it's been. Anyway, I'm going to start this off like a dramatic tv series…**

**Previously on You Had Me At I Hate You**

_**"I open the door and turn to say goodbye to Clove. Instead of her normal bright eyes, I see a horrified look in them. As I go to wonder why, a sharp pain shots through my stomach and blood stains my shirt. Spots appear before my eyes just before the whole world goes black."**_

**Cato's POV**

Dizziness engulfed my brain as I tried to roll over. "Where am I?" I whisper.

"Oh Cato! Thank god you're okay!" She practically screams at me. After helping me sit up, she answers my question, "We are in an earthquake shelter under the house. We've been here for three days after you, you know ... got shot."

I look down at my shirtless chest and see a white bandage wrapped around my torso. No wonder I'm sore. "Why are we here?" I continue to question.

"I was about to take you to the hospital but the guy who shot you was still across the street. And still is.

She informs me as she walks over to a laptop with a scene that looks like it's right outside her house. Continuing to look at the screen because I know if I look at her, I'll do something stupid. "I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have come here if I knew. Please, you have to believe me. How long are we going to have to stay here? Oh god, what happened when your father came? Is he okay? I'm so sorry. Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Cato. Plus we have enough food to be here for a year. And I sort of lied about my dad, he's on his honeymoon so he won't be back for a month. I'm sorry about lying but I didn't know what else to do. I mean, after all you always bring trouble," She replies, ending with a sad laugh. Relief washes over me but I still feel like something's wrong. I turn to her and see that she is biting her lip, which I learnt is what she does when she's trying to decide whether to say something.

"Clove, what is it?" I say as curiosity took hold of me.

"You still have the bullet in you. I couldn't take it out while you were out otherwise the blood loss could've killed you and I wouldn't have known well, because you know," she blurts out guiltily and continues to chew on her bottom lip.

"And what happens if it stays in?" My brain searches for reasons to not take it out, knowing the pain will be immense.

She looks to the ceiling as if to think for a few seconds before continuing, "The wound can get infected by the bacteria on the bullet and then kill you. It would kill you over a long period of time but it would still kill you. I checked and there are the right tools to do it in the first aid kit."

I nod and she takes that as a yes. She loos through a large metal box before walking back over to my side. Instead of a first aid kit, in her hand is a bottle of whisky. "I'll do it soon. Let's get you drunk first," she answers my unasked question, giving me a weak smile. The prettiest thing I've seen this month.

"Sounds like someone just wants me to get naked," I tease her, expecting a blush but instead find that she laughs.

"Oh please, sweetie. I think you got this situation backwards." was her comeback. Of course, this is Clove were talking about. Obviously she wouldn't be ruffled so easily. I smirk at her confidence, something I haven't seen in a long time, before taking a swig of the alcohol.

"Don't you think it's weird that I have saved your sorry little ass like four times and we hardly know each other?" She inquires with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Then change that. I get five questions and you have to answer all of them truthfully and you can't turn down a question, and same goes for you. Okay?" I smile inwardly hoping that Clove will finally let me in.

**(AN: I'm just going to put Cato's words in bold so that this doesn't get confusing)**

"Fine but that was your first question. My turn, most embarrassing moment?" Clove shots back.

**"What? That hardly seems fair. Fine! When I was in the third grade, someone spilt apple juice on my white shorts and it looked like I peed my pants. Okay my turn, first kiss?"**

"Next door neighbour, seventh grade. Yours?"

**"The prettiest girl in school, sixth grade. Most illegal thing you've ever done?"**

"The thing that I did which made me know how to take out bullets in a person. I'm not even

ask for you. Favourite memory?"

**"The day I punched that lady at the mall, you?" **

"A month ago, I got accepted into Oxford and Harvard. Why was that day your favourite memory anyway? Because you punched someone?"

**At that I blush, "I don't want to answer that,"**

"But you have to, that's the game's only rule!" She protests.

**"Fine! Because you took care of me. You know that mother is a useless shit so having someone take care of me made me feel… nice." I confess but then quickly continue to change the subject, "Last question, would you have ever gone out with me if all this stupid shit never happened?" **

Clove turns towards me and looks me dead in the eyes, "Maybe but you probably would've fucked it up." After turning away again, she asks her final question

"What happened, Cato?"

Looking down at the bottle in my hands, I realise that I have subconsciously drank half of the bottle. In one go, I finish it before replying "I will answer that but not today,"

She nods slowly and takes the empty bottle from my hands. "I think you're drunk enough for now. Lie down," the makeshift nurse tells me and I do.

I feel someone take the bandage of my wound which made it sting. And then as she wipes it with an alcoholic wipe, I realise I was wrong. THAT stung.

A hand appears in my line of vision, I grasp it knowing what about to come. "This might hurt," She informs me. I squeeze her hand and am surprised when she squeezes back with exceptional strength. Quickly, I let go and grasp my hand with the other, "What the hell was that for?" I roar.

"To distract you as I pulled this bastard out," She answers, holding a pair of tweezes with a bullet in between them.

**TA DA! He didn't die! It was almost funny how many people thought I had actually killed Cato's character off. Anyway, if you like it, tell me. Hated it, tell me.**

**See y'all soon! **


End file.
